Aurora
|En = Aurora |Bild = Aria 3.png 150px |Zitat = Die Zeit ist gekommen, das Wissen meines Volkes weiterzugeben. Unser ewiges Vermächtnis an eure Welt. Wer unser Geheimnis lüften will und reinen Herzens ist, dem wird die Wahrheit zuteil. Die Kuppel wird euch den Weg weisen. Findet die Schlüssel und beweist, dass ihr würdig seid, unser Wissen zu empfangen. |Name = Aurora |Fr = Gaïa |It = Aurora |Sp = Aurora |Aufenthalt = Verstorben im Heiligtum von Aslant |Wohnort = Unbekannt |Geburtsjahr = 2,0 Mio. v. Chr. |Nl = Aurora |Beziehungen = Professor Desmond Locklair (Beschützer) }} Aurora ist neben Professor Desmond Locklair einer der zusätzlichen Begleiter von Professor Layton in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant. Sie war die für die Handlung ausschlaggebende „lebende Mumie“ und die Gesandte der Zivilisation Aslant. Persönliches Grundsätzlich hat Aurora eine schüchterne und zurückhaltende Persönlichkeit und eine gehobene Art, sich auszudrücken. Sie wirkt oft sehr naiv und weltfremd, da sie mit der heutigen Erde nicht vertraut ist. Weil sie ihre aslantische Kleidung gewohnt ist, empfindet sie auch die moderne Kleidung, die Emmy ihr kauft, als seltsam. Aufgrund ihres Gedächtnisverlustes kennt sie ihre eigene Herkunft anfangs noch nicht so genau, doch da es sich bei ihr nur um eine von den Aslanti erschaffene „Puppe“ handelt, die die Zivilisation vertreten soll, ergreift Aslant oft Besitz von ihr. Wenn das geschieht leuchtet sie, erhält kurzzeitig ihre gesamten Erinnerungen zurück und verhält sich anders, um als Gesandte von Aslant zu testen, ob die Menschheit des Vermächtnisses von Aslant würdig ist. In diesem Zustand bezeichnet sie sich als Stimme von Aslant. Geschichte Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Aurora im EisAls das Volk der Aslanti sich von seinen Vasallen bedroht sah, wurde Aurora erschaffen, um über das Heiligtum von Aslant zu wachen, in dem sie eingeschlossen wurden. Sie erhielt die Aufgabe, künftige Zivilisationen zum Vermächtnis von Aslant zu führen. Da Aslant so unterging, wurde Aurora als einzige Verbleibende in einer Eiswand eingeschlossen, wo sie Äonen überdauerte. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant In Snøborg Millionen Jahre später wird sie vom Londoner Archäologe Professor Desmond Locklair in der Höhle im verschneiten Bergdorf Snøborg entdeckt. Aufgrund dieses Fundes wird Professor Layton von eben jenem Archäologen gebeten, zusammen mit Emmy und Luke im Luftschiff Bostonius nach Snøborg zu kommen um dieses Mysterium zu untersuchen. thumb|left|Aurora bei ihrer BefreiungMit Laytons Hilfe kann sie nach all der Zeit aus der Eiswand befreit werden, fällt jedoch nach ihrem Erwachen gleich wieder in Ohnmacht. Desmond Locklair will sie aus der Höhle tragen, doch da wird sie sofort von Leon Bronev, dem Kommandanten von Targent, entführt, der mit einigen bewaffneten Agenten in der Höhle auftauchte und sie in sein Kampfflugzeug mitnahm. Sie schließt sich ihm freiwillig an, da sie keine Wahl hat. Bei der anschließenden Verfolgung im Zeppelin Bostonius stürzen sie, Layton und Luke über einem Wald in der Nähe eines Bergsees ab. In Greymoor Wie Professor Locklair feststellt, hat sie sich bewusst bei jenem See fallen lassen, da er wahrscheinlich mit Aslant in Verbindung steht. Im anliegenden Dorf Greymoor suchen sie nach der verschwundenen Aurora. thumb|In der RuineSchließlich finden sie sie auf dem teilweise zugefroren See, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal im Trance-Zustand befindet und gerade eine Ruine, die Kuppel von Aslant, im See erscheinen lässt. Sie geht hinein, lässt am Ende eines steinernen Steges die Innenwände der Kuppel leuchten und offenbart der Gruppe ihre Rolle als Gesandte. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie das Wissen ihres Volkes weitergeben würde, wenn sie sich als würdig und reinen Herzens erweisen würden. Dafür müssten sie jedoch fünf Schlüssel finden. Daraufhin fällt sie allerdings sofort in Ohnmacht. Als sie erwacht, hat sie absolut kein Gedächtnis mehr an das Geschehene und weiß auch nicht mehr, dass sie im Eis eingeschlossen war. Ein Symbol an der Wand lässt jedoch ihre Erinnerung an die Aurasteine zurückkommen, die man finden müsse, um das Vermächtnis zu entdecken. Sie entscheidet sich, die neue Welt kennenzulernen und die Archäologen auf ihrer Reise zu begleiten. In London thumb|left|Aurora mit neuer Kleidung von EmmyAls sie eine große Straße in Kensington in London betritt, heißt Luke Aurora in der Stadt willkommen. Sie ist sofort überwältigt von der ihr ungewohnten Umgebung. Als die Gruppe kurz unachtsam ist, verschwindet sie, doch durch Brenda Triton finden sie sie schnell beim Museum wieder, zu dem sie wegen der aslantischen Artefakte aufgebrochen war. Damit sie nicht mehr so sehr auffällt, kauft Emmy ihr anschließend normale Kleidung, einen rosa Pullover und eine grüne Hose. Sie ist auch in Scotland Yard und bei der Enttarnung von Kommissar Leonard Bloom dabei und bricht schließlich mit Layton, Luke, Emmy, Locklair, Raymond und dem Rätselkater Kietz in der Bostonius auf. Im Chîtaque-Dorf Nach dem Erhalt des Aurasteins im Dschungeldorf der Chîtaque kehrt ein Teil ihrer Erinnerungen zurück: Ihr fällt ein, dass die Aslanti aus der ehemaligen Wüste, die dort war, ein blühendes Paradies machten. Auf Isla Paloma Auch auf dem tropischen Isla Paloma erinnert sich Aurora an mehr: Sie weiß nun wieder, dass die Aslant-Kultur eine Maschine hatte, mit der sie das Meer beeinflussen konnte. So kontrollierten sie Ebbe und Flut. In Torrido In der wüsten Prärie von Torrido fällt Aurora ein, dass die Aslanti auch Torrido von einer Wüste zu fruchtbarem Land machen wollten, dabei waren sie jedoch gescheitert. Auch die Aslanti hatten demzufolge ihre Grenzen. In Hoogland thumb|In HooglandIm windigen Dorfe Hoogland erinnert Aurora sich, dass Aslant in der Lage waren, den Wind zu kontrollieren. Sie hatten damals auch schon Flugmaschinen und ganze Tempel, die ständig in der Luft blieben. In Al Somnia Im altertümlichen kleinen Städtchen Al Somnia kommt Aurora ein seltsames, mit der Legende von Al Somnia verknüpftes Bild in die Augen: Ein Phönix, durch den sich erneut zeigt, dass Aslant schon die Lüfte beherrschte. In Targentis thumb|left|Aurora und die anderen bei der Ankunft in TargentisAls Aurora die Macht der Aurasteine entfalten will, stellt sie fest, dass einer in eine Fälschung ausgetauscht worden ist: Wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Kleidung sucht sie in der Kuppel von Aslant nach dessen Aufenthalt und führt die Gruppe so nach Targentis, dem Hauptquartier von Targent. In dieser düsteren Großstadt macht sie sich mit den anderen zum Obsidianturm auf, wo Bronev sich versteckt. Dort hilft sie bei der Entschlüsselung der aslantischen Säule, um die herum der Turm gebaut ist. Als der Professor meint, das Vermächtnis könnte etwas Schlechtes sein, kommt in ihr eine Erinnerung hoch, die ihr Angst macht. thumb|Auf dem Turm erinnert sich Aurora.Nachdem sie schließlich alle Steine erhalten und zu einem Schlüssel zusammengesetzt haben, wird Aurora panisch und will vom Turm springen, da sie, wie sie sagt, sich nun erinnere, was das Vermächtnis von Aslant sei und dass, solange sie lebte, die Welt todgeweiht wäre. Zwar kann Professor Locklair sie überreden, ihm den Schlüssel zu überlassen, doch da entpuppt er sich als Jean Descole und flieht. Im Heiligtum Aslants Gemeinsam mit den anderen verfolgt sie Descole zu der Höhle, in der sie erwacht war. Als sie ihn jedoch einholen, erscheint Leon Bronev, der offenbart, dass Emmy für ihn arbeitet und sich so sowohl den Schlüssel als auch Aurora unter den Nagel reißt. Mit ihr macht er sich bis ins Innerste des Heiligtums auf. Als Layton und Luke sie einholen, steckt Bronev sie in einen Schrein und sticht daraufhin mit einem Messer aus Eis in ihren Brustkorb. Doch anstatt verletzt zu werden, fängt sie an zu leuchten und verkündet, dass die Menschheit, wie einst Aslant, nun vergehen müsse. Daraufhin erhebt sich das Heiligtum von Aslant in Form einer riesigen, fliegenden Ruine, aus der die Vasallen austreten und anfangen, alles zu vernichten. Aurora erzählt nun die Geschichte vom Untergang der Aslant-Kultur und ihrer Funktion als „Puppe“ der Aslanti. thumb|left|Aurora wird zurückgestoßen.Nachdem sie wieder in ihren normalen Zustand gewechselt ist, zeigt sie Layton und den anderen, wie sie die Vasallen aufhalten können. Dazu müssen sie sich in die fünf Strahlen stellen, die vom Schrein ausgehen. Sie sagt ihnen jedoch auch, dass sie dann sterben würden. Als Luke den Anfang macht, erklären sich auch die anderen bereit, selbst Emmy und Descole. Auch Aurora selbst will helfen, jedoch wird sie zurückgestoßen, weshalb sich Bronev entscheiden muss, ihren Platz einzunehmen, was er nach der Überredung von Layton auch tut. Als die Vasallen fallen und Aurora sieht, wie die fünf sich selbstlos geopfert haben, wendet sie sich an das Licht von Aslant. Sie versucht es zu überzeugen, dass die Menschen nicht selbstsüchtig und dumm sind und sie deshalb das Leben verdient hätten. So kann sie der Gruppe letzten Endes doch das Leben schenken. Aurora selbst hat somit jedoch ihren Zweck erfüllt und muss sich auflösen, um die Welt mit den Aslanti zu verlassen. Vor ihrem Tod verkündet sie noch, dass die Menschen in ihrer Größe heute selbst Aslant übertreffen und, dass es ihr Wunsch sei, als Mensch wiedergeboren zu werden. Zitate * * * * * * * „Descoles Traum“ (Episode) * (zu Jean Descole) * Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Aurora lösen: * 006 Gefangen im Eis * 143 Die aslantischen Eier * 150 Das Vermächtnis Profil Das Vermächtnis von Aslant The World of Professor Layton Entwicklung Wissenswertes * Alle Rätsel die durch Aurora gelöst wurden, kann man hier nachsehen. Name * Ihr Name Aurora bedeutet „Morgenröte“. * Ihr japanischer Name Aria bedeutet „Luft“ oder „Arie“. * Ihr französischer Name Gaïa bedeutet „Erde“. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: 忽那汐里 Shiori Kutsuna * Englisch: Lani Minella * Deutsch: Nicole Hannak Galerie Auroras Befreiung 1.png|Aurora wird befreit. Aurora wacht auf 1.png Aurora wacht auf.png|Aurora wacht auf. Auroras Absturz in den Wald.png|Aurora stürzt ab. Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 1.png|In der Kuppel Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 4.png Layton6 Trailer2 12.png|Aurora, Layton, Luke, Emmy und Locklair auf Isla Paloma Aurora mit dem Schlüssel Aslants.png|Aurora, Layton, Luke, Emmy und Locklair auf dem Dach des Turmes Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 20.png|Als „Stimme des Volkes von Aslant“ :Weitere Bilder: Aurora/Galerie Einzelnachweise en:Aurora fr:Gaïa es:Aurora it:Aurora Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Aslant Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere